Bliss
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Yamamoto drags Gokudera to the movies, but do you think they'll even bother watching it? Mostly smut and some fluff at the end.


This is my favorite couple of all time!

* * *

"Why the hell did I agree to go to this movie with you?!" Gokudera shouted at his boyfriend as they stood in line for tickets.

Yamamoto chuckled happily, not minding the other's sour mood. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Che. It's a movie about baseball! Why the hell would I like that?!"

"Because it's a good excuse for you to get alone time with me," he said, giving him a brilliant smile.

Gokudera rolled his eyes as the girls behind them swooned. "I need a good excuse to shoot myself," he grumbled. "Eep!" He squeaked as Yamamoto pinched his side. He was about to smack his lover, but he was already up at the ticket window talking to the girl there.

They went to their assigned theater and sat in the very back row.

"No one's even here!" He cried looking around.

"There's a few guys in the front," Yamamoto pointed out. "This movie came out a while ago."

"So why didn't you go see it before?" He growled.

Yamamoto just grinned and kissed him.

"Oi- Not in public-"

"They can't see us back here," Yamamoto said and leaned in to kiss him again.

"That doesn't mean we should mmph-" He was silenced with the other's tongue.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Yamamoto gripped on to his hips. There was something about having his lover's strong hands on him that got him all hot and bothered. He gripped onto Yamamoto's shirt to steady himself as his mouth was dominated. There was sound coming from the screen now and Yamamoto pulled away. He laughed breathlessly and turned away from him. Gokudera scowled and fidgeted in his seat. He had gotten a fucking hard on from just that! Shit, and Yamamoto had the gall to leave him this way.

"Fucking tease," he muttered to himself.

He sat quietly for a while, trying to calm his body down. It had been a while since they'd had a chance to do anything, so he was feeling quite antsy. They were 20 now and living in Italy at the Vongola mansion. This was the first night off they had had in a while and he was annoyed that his lover wanted to spend it watching something stupid. They could be back in Gokudera's room doing… _Very wonderful things. _His face reddened at the thought. Of course he would never admit that that was what he would rather be doing. It was way too embarrassing how Yamamoto affected him. He was fucking amazing in bed. He knew his body perfectly, better than Gokudera knew it himself. How the big oaf did it, he would never know. He fidgeted again, thinking of the way they did it last time- Right in the fucking training room where anyone could have walked in! He had been mortified, but Yamamoto was way too persuasive in situations like that.

_Shit,_ he inwardly groaned. _Why the fuck are we here?! He should be punished for putting me through this. I should completely refuse any kind of sexual contact for the rest of the night! No, wait… That would never work…_

He suddenly grinned. _Let's see how long you can concentrate on the movie._ He reached over and placed his hand on his thigh, but Yamamoto didn't seem to notice. He ran it gently up and down and that got his attention. He looked over and raised his eyebrow at him. Gokudera just starred straight ahead, feigning innocence. Yamamoto turned his attention back to the movie. Gokudera continued to rub his thigh, slowly moving it further up and inwards. He could feel his lover tense.

"Hayato," he hissed.

"Shh. Watch your stupid movie," he muttered.

Yamamoto bit back a laugh as he turned back to the screen. Gokudera kept his hand busy groping as he scooted closer. He could see how stiff his lover was, doing his best to focus.

"Hayato!" He hissed louder as he suddenly gripped his cock.

Gokudera snickered. "Quiet," he warned. He started stroking him through his jeans. "Mmm. You're already getting hard. How naughty~" He leaned up to nip his ear and Yamamoto groaned quietly.

Gokudera undid his jeans so he could pull his cock out and he could hear him hiss at the cold air. Yamamoto was doing his very best to watch the movie. Gokudera started stroking him firmly and he slid further down in his seat, so he could spread his legs more. He jolted as Gokudera rubbed the tip.

"You're wet," he commented with a smirk.

Yamamoto let out a whine as he played with the slit. His hips bucked upward as he started stroking him again. He had to bite his lip to keep himself under control. Gokudera started nibbling right behind his ear and he shuttered.

"You're throbbing in my hand," Gokudera whispered in his ear. "Do public places turn you on?"

Yamamoto whimpered and squirmed.

"Are you some sort of exhibitionist?" He teased.

"W-What does that make you then?" He gasped.

Gokudera gripped him tighter, choosing not to answer.

"Nngh-" Yamamoto groaned.

He quickened his pace and Yamamoto dropped his head back against the seat and gripped the armrest.

"Are you close already?" He asked him. "Do you want to cum in a movie theater, like a pervert?"

"_Yes_," he said desperately, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "_Please_."

Gokudera found his own cock twitching in response to his lover's wanton voice. Yamamoto started moving his hips with Gokudera's hand.

"Ahh- I'm-"

Gokudera pulled him into a kiss, muffling his voice as he came. He loved to feel his gasping mouth against his own whenever he came. He pulled back when his lover's hips finally stilled. Yamamoto could only sit there and pant as Gokudera cleaned off his hands with a tissue.

"Hayato, what was that for?" He asked, dazed.

"This movie is boring," he said.

Yamamoto chuckled breathlessly, looking back at the screen. "Well I have no idea what's going on anymore. Though, I can't say I care now."

He leaned over to pull Gokudera into a hungry kiss, his hands slipping under his shirt.

"Mmm! Take-ahh!" He whined as he pinched his nipples. He tried to push him away. "D-Don't."

"Huh? Why not?" Yamamoto frowned. "I want to return the favor."

He pinched his nipples harder making the other cry out. Gokudera slapped a hand over his mouth and Yamamoto laughed.

"Fuck!" He hissed. "H-Hands off, moron! Do you want to get us caught?"

"You're the one being loud," he chuckled. "I stayed quiet."

"Che. Well, I'm not rough like you are," he snapped.

"You don't like when I'm gentle," Yamamoto said.

"I never said that!" He cried as he smacked at Yamamoto's wandering hands.

He chuckled. "You don't have to. The sounds you always make are enough to tell me."

Gokudera could feel his face burn with embarrassment. "S-Shut up," he said. "Can we just go? I'll buy the stupid movie for you when it comes out on DVD."

"You can't wait for the movie to end?" He asked. "You must be really horny tonight, Hayato. Why didn't you say something before we left? I would have been glad to take care of you."

"As if I would ask!" He said mortified. "I'm fine, anyway. I changed my mind. We're staying here."

"What? You don't look fine to me," he said gripping his cock.

"Nya!"

"You're hard as a rock," he said messaging him. "Let me take care of it for you."

Gokudera moaned. "Fuck- no! Quit it! Watch your stupid movie!"

They both froze when they heard someone shush them. Yamamoto snickered.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "You're obviously feeling very neglected."

"I am not-"

Yamamoto tugged him out of the theater and to the car they drove over. He opened the back seat and indicated for him to get in.

"We are _not_ doing it in the car!" He cried.

"Why not? You can't wait until we get home," he said.

"You act like I'm dying! I don't need you for anything, pervert!"

"You can't get me off like that and not expect me to want to return the favor," he said. "You're still hard."

Gokudera turned away from him. "S-Shut up! I'm not some desperate whore that needs a fuck!"

Yamamoto sighed. He really needed to tread carefully. Gokudera was always a ticking time bomb when he was embarrassed. He was too prideful to ever admit that he wanted it. It was hard enough getting him to admit his feelings back when they were younger. He wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Maa, Hayato. You're not the desperate one. I am. I'm always the one to start anything. You never initiate contact, so having you do that- and in a public place- has gotten me really _really _turned on."

Gokudera shuttered as he felt his hard cock brush against his ass.

"Yeah, well- that was just a temporary lapse in my sanity back there," he grumbled. "It won't happen again."

Yamamoto whined. "Aww… Does that mean I have to force you into the car so I can have my wicked way with you?"

Gokudera shuttered again. "P-Pervert…" He muttered.

Yamamoto laughed and pulled him toward the car. They climbed inside and closed the door. He immediately pushed Gokudera back so he could crawl over him. He sat on his thighs and pressed their lips together forcing the bomber's lips apart with his tongue. He explored his mouth thoroughly, lapping at every part he could reach. Gokudera moaned into the kiss, pulling him close. Yamamoto let his hand trail down to rest on the other's hip and started rubbing circles with his thumb. Gokudera jolted in response and shuttered. There was just something about his hipbones. They were always so sensitive. Yamamoto pulled back so that they could breath and shoved Gokudera's shirt up. He admired his smooth pale skin for a moment before leaning down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" Gokudera cried out.

He lapped and sucked at it, making Gokudera arch his back and keen loudly. He reached over to pinch the other one.

"F-Fuck," he gasped.

"Mmm," Yamamoto hummed. "I love how sensitive your nipples are, Hayato. It makes them so much fun to play with."

Gokudera could only whimper in response as he blew over the wet one. He moved over to suck on his other nipple and pinch the first one. He reached his other hand down to undo Gokudera's pants and slid it in. Gokudera cried out and bucked his hips up against his hand. He tugged his cock out so he could start pumping him. He pressed his thumb against the wet slit.

"Takeshi," he panted. "S-Stop it. I can't… I can't last much longer..."

Yamamoto chuckled. "It's okay. I want you to cum."

"But, mmahh!" He moaned as he started nibbling on his nipple.

He started pumping him with firm even strokes and Gokudera couldn't control the moans and gasps escaping his lips. He was embarrassed to find himself so close already.

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit," he cried out as he neared his end. "Takeshi, I-"

Yamamoto bit his nipple particularly hard and Gokudera cried out as he came spilling out all over them. Yamamoto pulled back to observe his work. Gokudera was gasping for breath, his eyes half lidded and his cheeks flushed bright red. Yamamoto's cock twitched with excitement. He leaned down to kiss him.

"My nipples are going to be bruised tomorrow," Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto grinned. "Then I'll have to pay special attention to them tomorrow."

Gokudera groaned. "I'm not letting you come near me."

Yamamoto laughed and tugged Gokudera's pants down. They both kicked off their shoes and Yamamoto removed his shirt. It was starting to get hot in the car. He finished pulling the rest of Gokudera's clothes off and tossed them up front. He dipped his fingers in the spilled cum over Gokudera's stomach and pressed one inside him. Gokudera hissed quietly. Yamamoto leaned over to kiss him and Gokudera wrapped his arms around his neck. He hummed in delight as Gokudera ran his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Keep going," Gokudera said softly, when he felt he was stretched enough.

Yamamoto pressed a second finger in and began scissoring.

"Your insides are so hot," he said.

Gokudera grunted in response and bucked his hips up to take his fingers deeper. Yamamoto soon added a third finger and pressed in further.

"A-Ahh! There!" Gokudera cried out as he brushed against his prostate.

Yamamoto grinned and pushed against that little bundle of nerves more firmly. Gokudera whined and tugged at his hand.

"H-Hurry," he panted. "Put it in."

Yamamoto pulled his fingers out and rubbed more spilled cum over his throbbing cock. Gokudera spread his legs further and bucked his hips up. Yamamoto groaned at the sight. His twitching pink hole demanded his attention. He pressed against his entrance and started slowly sliding in. Gokudera's hands came up to grip his upper arms. He was blinking back tears. Yamamoto leaned down to kiss him, hoping to distract him from the pain. He groaned quietly when he was all the way inside.

"God, Hayato, you're always so tight," he panted. "I feel like I'm taking your virginity every time."

Gokudera blushed bright red. "You already took that a long time ago, now start moving, asshole."

"Is it okay?" He asked. "It's been a while and I don't want to hurt you."

Gokudera clamped down around his cock in response, tearing a moan from the other's lips.

"Hah, all right," he said and started moving in and out at a slow pace.

Gokudera reached up to pull him closer, digging his nails into his back. Yamamoto took that as a sign to move faster. Gokudera blinked back more tears, it was still hurting him, but the pleasure was starting to outweigh the pain. He gasped loudly as his prostate was bumped and he dug his nails in further. Yamamoto picked up the pace further to start hitting his prostate each time.

"Oh, ah- Yes!" Gokudera moaned. "There- there- ah!"

Yamamoto gripped his hips firmly to give him more leverage and Gokudera cried out loudly. He wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's powerful, but narrow hips.

"Deeper," he gasped. "Takeshi, more."

"Mmm, Hayato," he groaned, pulling his lower half up to take him deeper.

"Nya!" Gokudera cried out.

Tears were starting to spill from his eyes as Yamamoto started pounding into him. It was embarrassing, but he made him cry every fucking time they did it. He could never stop it. The overwhelming pleasure was almost too much for him. He couldn't hold back his voice.

"Take- ah- shiii," he whined. "So- ah- good."

Yamamoto grunted and gripped his hips tighter, enough to surely bruise them. Gokudera buried his face in the other's neck and he bit down on his collarbone. Yamamoto gasped at this and nipped at his ear.

"Ngh, you're throbbing like crazy, Hayato," he growled.

Gokudera whimpered, pushing his hips up to meet his thrusts. He continued to bite at the other's collarbone, trying to muffle out his own sounds. The car was starting to rock with the force of their movements.

"Mm- ah- hah- fuck! Don't stop," he moaned.

His nails were digging into Yamamoto's back hard enough to break the skin, but he didn't mind. Yamamoto reached down to grip the other's cock and started pumping him. The reaction from his lover was wonderful.

"Takeshi!" He cried out.

Yamamoto always loved hearing him call out his name. It was only in intimate moments like these that he called him that. He'd really have to find a way to convince him to call him Takeshi all the time.

"Are you close?" He asked, nipping at his ear again.

"F-Fuck, yes- so close," he sobbed. "Please, make me cum."

Yamamoto lifted his chin so that he could kiss him. He dug his finger into Gokudera's wet slit and he came, practically screaming the other's name. His hole clamping down on him was enough to send Yamamoto over the edge as well. They rode out their orgasms together, Yamamoto making sure to drag his lover's out as long as possible. His thumb was rough against the pulsing, leaking tip.

"Yamamoto," he whined, quaking under his touch.

He moved his hand away and collapsed on the other. Gokudera's legs dropped back down and he released his death grip on his back. Yamamoto snuggled his face in the crook of his neck and mouthed at his pulse point.

"It's hot," Gokudera complained, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Yamamoto grinned against his neck and lapped at the sweat dripping down. His back stung as he felt his own sweat soaking into his new cuts. Gokudera closed his eyes. He could still feel Yamamoto's softening member twitch against his insides. He groaned. If he didn't pull out soon Gokudera was going to need to go another round.

"Get off," he grunted. "Your cum is going to drip on the seats."

Yamamoto groaned and pulled out. He admired the way his cum started oozing out.

"Yamamoto!" He warned.

"Right, right," he said and reached forward to grab tissues from the glove compartment.

He cleaned them up and tossed the tissues to the floor. "I'll give the car a better cleaning when we get back." He leaned down to spread gentle kisses along his chest. "Hayato… What would it take to get you to call me Takeshi all the time?"

"H-Huh?" he said, shivering under his touch. "I'm not doing that!"

"Why not?" He asked frowning. "We've been together for four years. Everyone in the family knows about us."

Gokudera's cheeks burned. "I know they do… It's embarrassing."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Yamamoto asked, frowning further.

"No, stupid," he said quickly. "Of course not! I embarrass myself. You make me feel weak in the knees. I shouldn't be letting someone effect me so much. It makes me a bad right-hand man."

"No it doesn't," Yamamoto said seriously. "Caring makes you stronger! It makes you want to protect the people you love."

Gokudera bit his lip. "I guess…"

"I love you, Hayato," he said. "You're the reason I'm so strong. I want to be better for you."

"Yam- Takeshi…" He said. "You're already perfect."

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks heat up. It wasn't often that Gokudera gave him complements. He grinned.

"Yeah?" He said happily.

"Duh, stupid," he said, looking away with embarrassment. "And I love you too."

Yamamoto grinned even more. Gokudera sat up and kissed at the purpling bruise he had left behind on Yamamoto's collarbone.

"We should go," he said. "I really don't want anyone walking by and seeing us like this."

Yamamoto laughed and pulled his pants back up.

"Oi! You didn't even take all your clothes off!" He cried.

"I didn't have time," he chuckled. "You needed me."

Gokudera hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"Come on, then," Yamamoto said cheerfully, handing him his boxers.

He pulled his shirt on and moved up to the driver's seat. Gokudera quickly put his own clothes back on, cringing as he felt more cum leaking from his hole.

"I need a shower," he grumbled.

"We should take one together," Yamamoto said eagerly.

"No way," he snapped. "I need to get clean. You always make me dirtier."

"But I always clean you up when we finish," he whined.

"Hmph," he grunted.

Yamamoto grinned and kissed his hand when he joined him in the front seat. "I'll just have to change your mind."

"I'd like to see you try… Takeshi," he muttered.

Yamamoto laughed happily. "Challenge accepted," he said. He started the car and they sped off towards home.


End file.
